On The Run
by FlockFan101
Summary: When Max and the flock set out to find their parents, they are discovered by people, figure out clone Max is now Eraser Max, find what Jeb REALLY does, and find another girl with wings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ok, none of these characters are mine, since I am not James Patterson. (

**Chapter 1**

I unfurled my wings,

"Now!" I yelled, adrenaline icing its way through her veins. I lunged out at an oncoming Eraser. He flapped his wings madly, but brought his leg out from underneath himself and planted a kick on my leg, actually being able to keep his balance.

"Get ready to fall," Angel said to the Eraser in front of her. He dropped instantaneously, lying in a twisted heap on the earth below. Blood oozed down my leg, but it was nothing major, so I ignored the bit of pain it was causing. There weren't loads of them, just Ari and seven other Erasers.

I'd seen worse.

Iggy ducked just in time and slid an explosive down an Eraser's shirt. How he did it without the Eraser noticing, well, you're asking the wrong girl. Ari had moved directly behind me, claws grazing my back.

"Bye, have a nice trip," Gazzy said sarcastically. Two Erasers looked at him blankly, lunging at the same time, and Gazzy folded in his wings, letting them 'attack' each other.

'_Nudge,'_ my Voice said. I whirled around, just in time to see a newer one of the Eraser batch running his fangs down her back, blood dripping out. Fang had noticed first, his hands now wrapped around the Eraser's throat. Nudge had spun around, obviously not bothered by the gash and kicked him, Fang soaring upwards so the Eraser would fall to the ground instead of hit him.

We flew down, and I spread out my wings several feet before I reached the dirt.

"So…that was a change of pace," Iggy said, drumming his fingers against his thigh.

"One minute we're having a cheeseburger on a park bench, and the next Erasers fly out from the trees."

"It's not like we haven't seen an Eraser in our lives Iggy," I responded, touching his arm lightly.

"Easy for you to say," Iggy responded, referring to his blindness.

"Sorry," I muttered, now feeling bad about it.

"But they haven't bothered us in a while, we've only been bothered by the stupid news reporters that saw us," Nudge chimed in, letting Fang inspect her back.

"I hate them! Go find another story you stupid reporters," mumbled Gazzy. I sat down next to Iggy, looking at their faces. Fang had kept quiet, but I could tell he was listening.

"Ever since they found out it's like we're celebrities and they like it better when we run, but we can't stop running though, because of Erasers," Angel said, looking around at the streets before us.

"Smile!" someone cried, leaping out from behind a tree. They snapped dozens of photos, and Fang walked over, grabbing the camera from him. I smothered a laugh, looking at the surprised face of the reporter.

"You print this and you'll wish you never had," Fang whispered, looking at the guy with cold eyes.

"Take it easy, I won't, I won't," the man said, holding his hands up in defense. Fang thrust the camera back into his arms, and I shot him a warning look as if to say, "Huh?" but I kept my mouth shut. He strode back over, hands in his pockets.

"Thanks kid!" the reporter called, smiling wide. He ran out of the park with his camera quickly, and I knew he was going to print it.

"Why on earth did you do _that_!" I said, trying to keep my voice calm. Fang didn't respond, but held the film in his hand.

"Happy now?" he teased, looking at me intently. I smiled, but only slightly.

"How did you manage to take it without him noticing?" Total asked eyes starting to widen.

Fang only shrugged.

"There is probably more of them around here somewhere, so we should get going," I started, trying to get them moving. Standing up, I looked at them; the flock looked tired, but got up reluctantly, waiting for me to give further instructions. I moved into the middle of the park, taking off at a run I caught an updraft, and I was gliding on the air. In minutes, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and Total were in the air, Total being carried in Angel's arms.

"So where to now Max?" Gazzy asked, coming up alongside me.

"There is a place, near the School, it should have information on our parents there, and Nudge had checked it out when we went to_ real _school." I replied, looking at him momentarily.

"What was it called Nudge?" I called over my shoulder.

"Kappa, but it's a very odd name…" Nudge responded, voice trailing off. I looked straight ahead again, how she had managed to find it was unanswered even by me, but she did find it and that's where we were headed.

"We're not close though, right?" Angel asked, coming up on my left side.

"We have a few states to cross through," I said, not even looking at her. I could cover that a little faster then they could, but my new 'skill' didn't really last long. Gazzy moved away from me, noticing I felt boxed in.

"Can you take Total for a while?" Angel asked Fang. It had been almost an hour, but I think she wanted Fang to take him because he was getting heavy. No wonder, Total was almost a third of her body weight.

"Sure…?" Fang said hesitantly. Total reached out to lick him, and Fang cringed, Angel letting out a small giggle. I turned and had to smother a laugh, like I could tell Gazzy was doing. The only time I didn't like it was when Total was doing it to me.

"I like flying, if only I had some wings…" Total said, pondering over this thought.

"Flying dog!" cried Nudge, a smile on her face. Iggy started to laugh, getting a mental image of that in his mind. I shook my head with a smile.

"The reporter's would jump on us if they knew we had a flying dog," I replied, letting myself go backwards where the flock was.

"Very true," the Gasman added, almost falling from the sky because he had been laughing so much.

"It could happen!" Total protested, looking at me defensively. I shook my head lightly.

"You would never want to go to the school to get wings, they are horrendous people Total," I explained, hoping he would get it.

"Oh no, Total, I couldn't let you go there!" Angel cried, snatching him away from Fang.

"Why don't I hold the dog," Iggy offered, extending his hands towards Total.

"That's the second time someone has called me dog!" he exclaimed, squirming around in Angel's arms a little.

"What if I called you a human all the time?" He said to Iggy, the stubborn look on his face making no difference.

"I wouldn't care, it would be considered a compliment, since I'm a mutant freak," Iggy responded, taking Total in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ok, I see a forest down below, and close by is a town, is anyone getting hungry?" I asked. They all raised their hands, and even Total raised a paw.

"Ok then, we're going to land," I dived down, and it looked like I was going to hit the earth headfirst. Snapping out my wings quickly, I almost floated down, my arms crossed over my chest. Smirking, like it was no big deal…which it wasn't to the flock. Fang and Gazzy did the same, while Angel persuaded Iggy not to do it since Total was in his arms. When they came to the bottom (Just barely missing an evergreen I might add) we ran to the edge of the forest, Nudge somehow kept thinking an Eraser was going to fly out from a treetop and jump on her.

What a sight that would be.

We found a fast food restaurant nearby, and we picked up lunch there.

"Are you sure you want all of that food?" the cashier asked in disbelief.

"Yes," I said, trying to sound calm.

"You have asked us that three times already, here's the credit card, so we can have our food without being accused of stealing," I added, voice raising a little. The teenager took my car, swiping it through the register, mouth open, staring at me in shock.

(Paragraph)I took the food from him as soon as it was ready, and we took it outside of the restaurant, eating it heartily on a nearby bench.

"So what are we going to do about sleep?" Nudge asked in between bites.

"Err, our options are the forest, or that alleyway back there," I said, pointing towards it with my thumb.

"Forest," the flock chimed in, all at once. We crept in quietly, only are feet made the sound of crunching leaves.

Or so we thought.

Total looked up at Gazzy, who was at the time carrying him and said,

"I think I hear something," quietly, and it sounded like he hadn't spoken at all.

"Well, what was it?" He asked, turning to look at me he shrugged, and I came up beside him.

"Voices, I think. A radio…and that was all, voices and a radio." I turned my head towards him, and Fang stopped, whirling around to face us.

"You sure?" Fang questioned, not wanting to believe the talking dog in Gazzy's arms.

"Would I lie to you?" he said, starting to growl a little.

"Dunno," he responded, smirk on his face. We kept walking, and all of my senses were on alert, and I wanted to grab the flock and take off from where I was standing.

"There it is again," Total whispered. I whipped around.

"Then what is it?" I asked, growing very impatient. The dog was tap dancing on my last nerve.

"Me," Ari snarled, claws poised around my neck. Iggy had noticed first that an Eraser was near, but realized it seconds before the object spoke.

"How did he? How did you?" Nudge stammered, mouth open wide in amazement. I gave her a look that said, _don't think, and just act._

_Sometimes you have to think things through Max, even if it's not the best time to. _My voice said.

_Yeah? Well I don't give a crap! _I screamed in my head. The Voice had become silent, and I wondered what he was doing. Erasers had apparently followed us, probably thanks to the chip in my arm.

"You move, you die," Ari said, claws tightening around my throat. Angel looked at me and replied,

"Neckerchu." Using a secret language we had made up at the School. Obviously she had been reading my mind. Ari spun me around, but was slow, so I could move backwards, and escape his grip.

"Still haven't gotten the hang of flying?" I asked, charging towards the. I snapped out my wings, right before I was going to hit Ari. Deliberately kicking him I craned my head around to see them (No not the Erasers) doing the same, without the kicking Ari part. But Gazzy and Iggy did manage to drop two bombs on them. Eraser's surged ahead after us, flapping their wings madly. Once when we visited another one of the School's 'connections' and Nudge had figured out they made an Eraser like us, only he could turn into a wolf along with have bird-kid abilities.

"Well, how did they manage to find us without us knowing?" I asked, unworried about the Eraser's behind us.

"Dunno," Iggy responded, shrugging a little.

_Look out in front of you._

My Voice said, cutting into our conversation.

"Max!" Angel and Nudge shrieked, pointing ahead of us. There were about half a dozen Erasers in front of us, all having greedy looks plastered on their faces. _Greeeaaattt. _I thought sarcastically.

I veered off to one side, hoping the flock would follow quickly. There were no Eraser's on that side, so obviously they hadn't taken much time to think their plan through. Fang was right behind me now, Gazzy, Iggy, and Total coming up on my side.

"They aren't attacking mu…"  
That's all I heard, because the next thing I knew I was spitting out Eraser fur and rubbing my head from banging into one. She poised herself above me, ready to sink her fangs into my neck, and I was just kind of hovering in the air, almost hovering, frozen, because I realized it was clone Max, gone Eraser. I knew it because she looked like the Pekinese-like Eraser I saw of myself at the hospital with Fang. Jeezums. A girl Eraser never thought I'd see one of those…She must've been the one with our powers, along with an Eraser's, but she looked too much like Ari, so it wasn't likely.

"It's over Maximum, your going to die, right here, right now," she snarled.

"Not unless I kill you first," I muttered, taking out a knife from my pocket and slicing at the clone Max's skin harshly, repeating the process many times.

She didn't even flinch.

I dropped out of the sky like a plane that had just lost a wing, now I was puzzled about this whole, Max gone Eraser thing, but ignored it for now. I snapped my wings out, looking up to see Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge doing the same.

"Where's Angel?" I asked, now concerned that she hadn't come with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Didn't she come down with you?" Gazzy asked a concerned look on his face.

"No, I thought she came down with you," I replied, looking up towards where we had come from.

"Help me out guys!" We heard Angel yell. Fang surged upwards, and I followed, pumping my wings furiously. We found her mind controlling three Erasers to falling out of the sky, but more kept surrounding her. I lashed out with my arm, hitting the Eraser flying in front of me. Iggy, Gazzy, Total, and Nudge had joined us, but Gazzy kept his distance since he was the one with a Scottie-ish looking dog in is arms.

An Eraser had Iggy in his arms, twisting him like her was a wet towel.

"No!" I shouted, but Nudge put her hands over the Eraser's eyes and kicked him vigorously in the stomach, so much that he fell to the ground, gasping for oxygen. Gazzy punched the air, almost dropping Total. It turns out Eraser Max wanted to get her hands on me just as much as Ari did, maybe even more.

They lunged at the same time, fangs bared, hands outstretched. Man did they make quite a pair. I folded my wings in, but Eraser Max had learned quickly, and dive bombed after me, claws digging into my legs, she went down faster, and I was above her now, blood seeping out of the new gash.

_You have to stop wasting time with pointless things Max, save the world remember? Oh, and look up._ My voice said and I looked up just in time to see an Eraser about to crash down on my skull. I veered off to one side, and Eraser Max and Ari collided, spiraling down towards the earth.

_Yeah, yeah, protecting the flock isn't important?_ I thought, but as usual, he didn't respond.

"Angel?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Max, it hurts," she said in a raspy voice, Nudge running her hands over the wound.

"It looks pretty deep, but I can't tell," Nudge said. Iggy flew towards them, running his finger down her stomach.

"Not that deep, Fang, you gotta bandage?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do, better not do it in the sky though," Fang responded, going towards the ground. I lifted Angel gently in my arms, following him. Total yipped furiously demanding,

"What happened? Is Angel all right? Somebody answer me!"

"Yo, dog, she's fine, relax okay?" Iggy said, giving him a gentle squeeze. Fang patched her up and said,

"Alright, that should hold," in a bored tone.

"It feels better," Angel admitted, and I gave a weak smile towards her.

"Ready to play Max?" Clone/Eraser Max growled, bloody and bruised. I rolled my eyes.

"Show me what you've got," I said in a challenging tone, hands curling into fists, adrenaline pumping through my entire body. She lunged. I dodged. Eraser me grasped me in her claws, shaking me violently.

"You don't get it? Do you!" she screamed, hatred burning in her eyes.

"No, could you explain it to me?" I asked, escaping her grip with two red marks on my skin.

"This is payback Max. You screwed me up, and now it's your turn," Clone Max growled, pushing me with her paws. She morphed, but instead of looking like a supermodel, she looked like me. Ari suddenly jumped from a tree, growling,

"Back off, she's mine," in an angry tone.

"Temper, temper," I scolded, pushing him.

"No one _owns _me you twisted freak," I said, shoving him again. He pushed me back this time, and I fell to the ground, trying hard not to say, 'Ow.'

"What's your problem," Fang said, glaring coldly at Ari and Eraser Max.

"Oh, ha, ha. I'm _so _scared," Eraser Max said. Gazzy had been sneaking up behind Ari, and I myself was behind the bigger me. Fang. A distraction… Whoa. Don't see that often...

"Bombs away!" Total screeched, and I was pounding Clone Max like a sack of flower, blood pouring out of her body. Gazzy landed kicks at Ari's throat, and he fell to the ground, clutching it, gasping for air. It looked like the kind of thing you would see in a horror movie when the character is just about to die. Eraser Max lunged for me, spinning around madly. Her hands curled into tight fists. I had jabbed the knife in her back, and this time it did affect her. Blood seeped out of the gash and she yelped in pain.

"Get over here you freak and get this frickn' thing out of my back!" she ordered Ari, who was having the most difficulty with standing. He staggered over, yanking the knife out, even more blood poured down her shirt. Clone Max took off instantly, morphing into me when she reached the treetops. Ari flew awkwardly after her, but minutes later we heard a loud 'thump' noise.

"Bet that was Ari," I muttered, starting to chuckle. Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge started to laugh, Iggy smiled in satisfaction, and Fang just watched us, keeping silent.

"I'm guessing your right," Total said with a series of excited barks.

"I think we should get going now…" Iggy suggested, his head turning in the direction of my voice.

"Yeah," I said, taking off at a run and then catching an updraft. Fang had somehow gotten in the air already, and was sitting in a nearby tree.

"How'd you get here without us noticing?" I asked, nudging him in the ribs when he was next to me.

"I can do many things," Fang joked, one of his rare smiles appearing on his face. We flew hour after hour, when the sky finally got boring Angel asked,

"Are we there yet?" like any six year old kid would do.

"Sorry, not yet sweetie," I said, letting her come up beside me. Our wings swept in rhythm and she stayed silent.

"We need to eat; I can just tell you're getting hungry…" I said, craning my neck to look back at the rest of the flock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"But we don't have any money Max…" Nudge said.

Mistake Numero Uno.

"Nu-dge," Gazzy said, hitting her in the side.

"What I do?" she asked, nudging him in the ribs.

"You told!" He complained, giving me an innocent smile.

"That was a secret?" she said, cocking her head to one side.

"Yes!" he complained.

"Sorry Max, but Gazzy kinda…uh, lost…the money for food…" Angel trembled, expecting me to blow up, which I was just about to do until I saw their faces.

"I'm sure we can find another victim to rob," I said coolly, starting to descend from the air.

"You….you're not mad?" Gazzy asked as soon as he landed on the ground.

"The real question is, how did you lose the money in the first place?" I asked, almost blowing up in their faces.

"I…Iggy handed it to me, I put it in my pocket…and it must've fallen out when we were fighting the Erasers…" he stuttered, playing around with his hands nervously.

"Ok…" I said, running my fingers through my hair.

"How about we check a gas station or something…" Nudge suggested, like they had done the last time.

"We could steal a car and force someone to buy it!" Angel piped up, an innocent smile on her face. I smiled at her enthusiasm, but realized what she said was true. We _could _do that.

"So what do you think?" Angel asked, suddenly interrupting my thoughts. I pondered over this thought again, but she tugged on my arm.

"I guess…" I said reluctantly, unable to say no by the look on Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge's faces. Even Iggy made a pleading face to tease them.

"But where will we find a car?" I asked, somewhat hesitant again.

"We got one from a junkyard the last time now didn't we? We can do it again!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"No one will want to buy something like…_that_," Nudge said the last part with disgust and made a face, looking up at me.

"I think we might have to do it some other way Gazzy…" I said with a sigh, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Besides, we're getting close to Kappa anyways; do you think you could hold up for a little while?" I didn't want to let their spirits down, but it would just be too complicated to find a car from a junkyard, fix it up, and then convince someone to buy it…

"But!" Angel almost screeched. Fang put a hand on her shoulder saying,

"Angel, we don't have the time right now, I'm sorry, but we need to get there before the Erasers or even Jeb, pounce on us again." Angel was silent, holding her bear Celeste so tight her knuckles were starting to change color.

"C'mon…" I said, wondering if any of them were starting to grow tired as well. I took off at a running start, and my mind suddenly was on the topic of Ella. I wondered where she was, what she might be doing right now, but pushed it aside for another time when I wasn't running for my life.

Yeah right.

We were airborne in minutes, and even Nudge was silent, Nudge who always had something to say, was silent. Whoa.

"So…" I began uncomfortably, in the middle of six kids, un which all of them were spread out. Nudge looked at me and smiled asking,

"Do you think we'll find anything interesting there Max?" I paused for a moment, wings sweeping in rhythm with hers. When I finally spoke, Nudge had almost forgotten her question in the first place.

"Probably, I mean…I dunno, there might not be anything at all," I said. I didn't want to disappoint her, but it was the truth. That would be a first in our lives, which have basically been big lies.

"Hey look! She talked!" Iggy teased a smile on his face. I scowled jokingly, but remembered how it wouldn't do any good on him. Gazzy laughed, forcing his eyes open as he did so. I nodded slightly towards him, but soon I was laughing with him. Why? Who knows, but it felt good just to be with them…_Concentrate Max…The world needs you… _My voice interrupted, as he normally does. But for once I was actually able to ignore him.

Yippee! Erasers. Wait…And Jeb? Blech.

"Max!" Fang said, snapping back to the present. An Eraser was hover over me, and he dropped before I had noticed what happened. I rocketed towards the ground, but was able to snap my wings out and pull out from under his bodice before I reached land again. And guess what! We had been flying right over a city.

A woman stopped and stared, screaming when she saw what appeared to be a wolf dropping out of the sky like a bird that had just been shot. Someone was already snapping pictures by the time I had disappeared into the clouds, but most were interested in the flying mutant 'wolf,' which was actually Ari.

"Ugh…" he groaned, and the people scattered like rats. Except for one brave reporter, who was fascinated and stepped closer to the unknown creature.

"What's your…" he started, but his screams drowned out the rest of his sentence as Ari twisted the wrist with the camera. His hand dropped again though and he became unconscious, the concrete he had smashed into in a pile of bricks around him, cracked and dusty. Nudged kicked an eraser in the jaw, a fierce look on her face. He wobbled and fell, but landed in a treetop. You could hear people screaming down below. Between wolves with wings dropping out of the sky, along with Gazzy and Iggy's constant bombs exploding, I wouldn't blame them.

Jeb was in a helicopter that was circling us, an evil grin on his face. _Ma-ax…_My voice said, and it sounded sing-song, as if it were taunting me. I was paralyzed, my wings the only things that were moving.

My voice was Jeb.

Adrenaline surged through my body and I ignored the Erasers, lunging straight towards the man in the helicopter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jeb's face remained calm as I dived for him, but he did not signal the helicopter driver to move, just let me at him. I wanted to choke the life right out of him, for everything he told us, for him being inside of my head, for _everything_.

"Max!" Gazzy screeched, but Fang held him back. My fingers clasped around the wretched man's throat, but the whole time he had a smile on his face. What was so pleasurable? I gripped tighter and tighter until my knuckles turned white, and eventually his face was blank, eyes closed. Dead? No, but unconscious, the thing in between the two worlds.

The helicopter driver had long since abandoned his position, sky diving towards the ground. We had heard a loud bang, and assumed it was the pilot. The helicopter spiraled out of control, bursting into flames as it hit the trees. Was this the end? Had Jeb just…_died? _Because of me?

I stared in amazement. What had just happened here? Fang flew down closer to me, and I saw Jeb's body on the earth, unmoving, and burned. I bit my lip. Save that backstabber, or leave him to die.

What the heck, I'll save him.

I flew downwards at such an incredible speed I looked blurry, and landed beside him, turning my head quickly. I was in a crouching position and carefully picked him up, flying upwards again. _Lose some weight…_ I thought wings moving furiously as I pushed upwards. I went down to a part of the city and set him down on the sidewalk. Hey, I never said where I was going to put him, if someone had any brains they'd call 911. Someone stopped and stared at me, not believing there eyes.

"Um…hi.." I said, somewhat baffled that a person had been watching. I surged upwards, liking the freedom of my arms again.

Fang too was staring at me and I shrugged, but that was all, and he stayed silent. The rest of the flock stared at me, disapproval on their faces. Iggy had no idea what was going on, so he just took my side, realizing the awkward silence.

"Leave her alone…" he said defensively, flying to my side. Fang shook his head in disapproval, and we began back to Kappa in silence, all of their minds, and mine, focused on how I had just saved the person who was trying to torture us.

"So…" Nudge said uncomfortably, playing with her finger as she did so.

"What was I supposed to do?" I blurted out, my words directed towards Fang.

"Let him die!" he yelled, looking at me coldly.

"I just…can't," I admitted, looking down below me. I couldn't meet his eyes anymore.

"Will you just shut _up_!" Iggy said, coming in between us.

"What's done is done, we can't go back, pick him up, and throw him in the fire…" Well…we could, but I wasn't about to tell Fang that, although he probably knew already. Fang grimaced, flying as far away from me as he possibly could. I looked at Iggy, but his face showed no concern, and I wondered if he had actually heard Fang move away.

"Thanks Iggy," I said, glad he had straightened that out. He started,

"Can you say that again? I didn't catch your words…" his tone was teasing and he flashed a smile at me.

"Thanks Iggy," I repeated, rolling my eyes. He gave me his combination smile/scowl, but I lifted his hands to my face to show I was joking.

"Hey Max…" Nudge said, pulling up alongside me.

"Where's Total?" Angel suddenly blurted out, staring at me in horror. I whipped around and said,

"I…I didn't have him…Fang?" But to our dismay, he shook his head no.

"Nudge? Gazzy? Iggy?" Angel said, now close to tears as she looked at each in them in turn.

"N…no Angel, I'm sorry," Nudge said quietly, and all of our mind were focused on the lost dog.

"Angel I'm sorry…" I started, but Gazzy and Iggy said,

"We didn't have him…" Tears erupted from Angel's eyes, falling down to the ground like raindrops. I lifted her in my arms, slowly descending. When I reached the bottom I set her down gently, watching her silently.

"I'm sure we can find him," Gazzy said, trying desperately to comfort his sister.

"No! No!" she said, Celeste now covering her eyes.

"We'll never find him!" Angel sobbed, now crying on my shoulder. I sat her on my lap, stroking her hair softly.

Fang looked at me and shrugged, unsure of what to do or say.

"Don't think like that Angel," I cooed softly, looking at her tear streaked face.

"But we flew so many miles! I reporter could have snatched him up by now!" Angel protested, stifling any other tears.

"Then I guess we better start looking," I said, remembering the comment we had made when we first allowed Total to stay. But ignored it plainly, shrugging at Fang with a look that said, 'I didn't know what to do!'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

In the sky, faces strained with worry, Total absorbing our thoughts. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Nothing could be better actually!

So just shut up and listen to what I have to say.

We flew in silence, though Angel kept asking,

"Do you seem him? Max do you see him?" She tugged on my arm again and I sighed, rolling my eyes slightly.

"No Angel, I haven't seen him yet…" I repeated. She had asked soooo many times, it grew tiring after a while. I forced another smile, and one of Fang's twisted grins headed my direction. Crap. Don't make eye contact, don't do it…Shoot. Way to ruin a perfectly _bad _mood. My hair whipped around my face, silent wings beating in rhythm with her own.

"We'll find her Ange, calm down though…" My tones were soothing and I ran one hand over her blond hair, eyes retreating back to the ground again.

"Hear that?" My head whipped around to see Iggy, who seemed to be having no trouble with hearing something that was not yet audible to us.

"Is it him!" I could practically hear Angel's heart slamming against her rib cage with excitement…Or was it fear? She glanced in my direction. Shoot. That girl needed to stop reading people's minds.

"Or some other mutant dog that can talk human, I'm guessing 'Yes' it is him…" I almost glared at him. How could he joke with things like that _right now _of all times? My gaze took no affect on him, and I could see him again trying to locate the missing Total.

"Due North-east, I suppose we better turn around, no?" He suggested. In a quick motion I angled my wing slightly, now heading the direction of the excited yips Iggy must've been talking about.

"I hear him!" Angel cried, and in a matter of seconds was plunging down towards a park he could have either fell down at, or we left him there. Either way it didn't matter…

I folded my wings in quickly, feeling like a bullet that had just been shot out of a gun as I poured on the speed, adrenaline coursing through my body. I snapped out my wings again, and if it was possible to run inches off the ground, it was _exactly _what I was doing at this very moment. I fell in contact with the ground, running towards a fallen Angel. (Can't I make jokes every now and then?)

Angel was hugging Total so tight that it looked like his eyeballs might fall out of his head. He was licking her cheek furiously, wriggling around to allow himself to breathe.

"You forgot about me!" he cried, tears spilling down his face and making dark spots in his fur.

"I'm sorry Total!" Angel cried, Nudge having now collapsed beside her, stroking parts of Total's fur she could feel, but most of Angel's skin covered him as she rocked him back and forth, her sobs now down to muffled whimpers.

"Don't do it again," he teased, tones sounding serious all at the same time. Fang was watching in a ghostly silence, his eyes scanning the faces. Face was grim, jaw set at an awkward angle when he glanced up at me, waiting for his 'leader' to start talking.

"Ok guys, before Erasers totally ruin this 'family affair' we're having here, I suggest we get moving…" My hands were shoved into the jean pants I had on, wings handing limply as I watched the whole scene unfold. Angel slowly stood up, pushing herself off the ground with one hand, while Total continued to bark, this time not wanting to be left behind. Gazzy was scooping up Total in his arms, while Nudge smiled away, just happy to have him back.

"Can we stop somewhere to rest Max?" Angel rubbed a dirty sleeve across her eyes, wiping away wet streaks on her skin.

"Where can we go sweetie? We're out of money…" I watched her intently, loose strands of hair whipping at my face.

"Not entirely…" What did she mean _not entirely? _If she had gotten something this was news. Nudge suddenly shifted her weight uncomfortably, now staring at the ground.

"Not entirely?" I repeated, eyes still locked on Nudge.

"I kinda…'found' some money in my pocket…" she said guiltily. So she had it the whole time. Aha. I see now.

"You 'found' some money? How long have you had it?" My arms folded over my chest and I stared her down. That should make her say something. If it didn't, what else would? Iggy was making his way towards Nudge, able to locate her voice. He gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"How long have you had this money Nudge?" His tones were more caring then my harsh ones. His eyes weren't really looking at her though, kind of past her feet. But how was Iggy supposed to know where her face was?

"A long time…I was saving up for something…I'm really sorry…" And what exactly _was_ that something you ask? School. I won't bore you with the whole story of getting her to say it, but she wanted to get a teacher or something that would help her. When we could find time to have a teacher start tutoring Nudge I have no idea.

"But don't you remember how the last school turned out?" Fang put in, and I shot him a glance, so he looked towards the ground instantly.

"Nudge I think food's a little more important than school, don't you?" Total wagged his tail slightly, watching Nudge still.

"I think it's a great idea," he put in, trying to cheer her up slightly. Yeah, well that's because he could eat a twig and not care less.

"I guess…" Her voice trailed off and she stroked Total's fur, glancing at each of us. She _guessed!_Well that was nice, later I'd have to tell her not to 'guess' about those kinds of things…

"I'm sure we'll find a McDonalds or something when we cross the border, but right now I don't think we're even _close _to one." Me again. I was still in the same posture, 'evil' glare, arms folded over my chest. But hey, who really cares right? You're looking for the action, but this dang writer told me I should stretch everything out.

"What state are we in?" Gazzy finally spoke. It was warmer here, so maybe you were close to Cali already.

"No clue…" It was Fang. Gazzy wasn't talking to him, but oh well! He had answered just the same. My wings spread out as I stretched for a moment, planning my next move.

"We'll figure out at the McDonalds," My voice was teasing. Like we'd find any restraunt within one hundred miles of here. We were in freaking nowhere land…


End file.
